


don’t take that sinner from me

by donutcats



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutcats/pseuds/donutcats
Summary: "I'm so sorry. I failed, Julian."He hushes you, his own hands smoothing over the back of your head and your shoulders. "This was always going to be the outcome, no matter what you did."





	don’t take that sinner from me

**Author's Note:**

> julian devorak is 100% my type and I couldn't help but write something angsty for my favorite boy

Nadia allows your request to go down into the holding cells, with a suspicious tilt to her head and a searching gaze, but allows it none the less. A guard leads you down, directly at your shoulder, and you idly think it's one of the guards from when you had to chase down your tarot card, but you can't be terribly sure. You admit, you were a bit preoccupied with other things whenever you were able to look at them. Though, trying to figure out exactly which guard is walking next to you is a good distraction.   
  
Because it beats dwelling on the reason why you're slowly making your way down the hall. Instead you continue to shoot glances at the guard, trying to remember if they were the deer or the rabbit. 

Finally, you're walking up to the last cell, and it both feels much too soon and as if the walk took too long. Your heart jackrabbits in your chest, your steps hasten, and Julian is there, sitting against the wall and idly playing with a lock of his hair. At the sound of your footsteps, he looks up, his eyes widening, before he's springing up and slamming himself into the bars.

The guard bristles, ready to say something, but you manage to find your voice and assure them that you have this handled. They side eye you, again ready to open their mouth, before snapping it shut and nodding. Possibly remembering the way Nadia trusts you with certain things. They give Julian one last warning look, before turning and leaving, giving you privacy.

Once the guard is out of sight, you give Julian a run for his very dramatic money with the way you press yourself as close as you can, your own hands wraping around his white knuckled grip on the iron bars. With a jolt, you notice he's not wearing his gloves. Once your brain catches up with the feel of his bare skin under yours, you remember watching as he hastily tugged them off as he stood up, throwing them somewhere behind him. 

"I hope you don't mind, love." His voice is soft, quiet. Just for you. "I wanted to feel you one last time. Give me something to think of in my final moments and all." One of his hands breaks free from your hold, reaching through the bars to touch your cheek. Fingers skip along your face, over your chin and up the bridge of your nose. Then, he's smiling, winding your hair around his fingers. "Hey now, don't cry over me. No one is worth your tears."

Before you can stop yourself, you're reaching both arms through the bars, grabbing at any part of Julian you can reach, pressing yourself so close you can feel the metal dig into your ribs. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't convince her. I couldn't get the evidence in time. I _failed_ , Julian."

He hushes you, his own hands smoothing over the back of your head and your shoulders. "This was always going to be the outcome, no matter what you did." You sort of want to hit him for how he can smile at a time like this, his bottom lip catching on one of his teeth, bumping your noses together. "Look on the bright side! At least I get to die knowing what it feels like to love you. That's always a good thing."

"Gods, I hate you." And the words catch in your throat, hiccup and mingle with your quiet tears, and he smiles even wider. Julian kisses the tip of your nose, presses his face into the bars to reach a kiss to your cheek.

"Oh, don't I know it."


End file.
